Actuación
by the last star
Summary: GrantColfer vs CrissColfer. La relacion que pintaban las pantallas no era la que en realidad ambos actores compartian, la realidad, segun Gustin Grant, era mucho peor.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie de Glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Ryan Murphy y a la cadena televisiva Fox. Si fuesen míos, todos estarían tras Kurt y Blaine seria un mar de celos ;)

**Nota de autora al pie de página**

**Autor: **LunaHummel

**Pareja:** GrantColfer VS CrissColfer, menciones Blaine x Kurt y muy leve mención de SeBlaine.

**Título:** Actuación

**Resumen:** GrantColfer vs CrissColfer. La relacion que pintaban las pantallas no era la que en realidad ambos actores compartían, la realidad, según Gustin Grant, era mucho peor.

* * *

><p>Kurt no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, su orgullo estava por el suelo y su corazón partido en millones de fragmentos. Kurt Hummel no podía creer que la persona que amaba estuviera besando a otra persona.<p>

Como odiaba a Sebastian y ahora también odiaba a Blaine Anderson.

-Te odio Blaine- sus palabras llenas de dolor y rencor hicieron que la pareja notara su presencia y fue en ese momento en que Kurt dio media vuelta para salir corriendo.

-Espera Kurt, puedo explicarlo.

No hubo tiempo para explicar nada, Kurt ya se había marchado.

-¡Corten!- se escuchó el ruido de las claquetas acompañando a aquel grito del director -Buen trabajo- anunció Murphy desde su puesto.

-Hey Chris, por un momento creí que me odiabas de verdad- Darren se dirigió a Chris con una sonrisa mientras Gustin lo seguía.

-No podría odiar al chico sonrisas Darren- le respondió Colfer.

-¿Y a mí?- Gustin sonreía a Chris.

-Puede ser, tan sólo si te llevas a mi novio Blaine, Sebastian- Chris con una sonrisa le guiñó un ojo y tomó a Darren del brazo.

-Que cruel, sabes que eso no depende de mí sino del director- Grant miró de reojo a Ryan quien conversaba con Naya y Heather para alguna escena.

-Sabes que te quiero- Chris se acercó a Gustin y enredó su otro brazo en el de Grant, quedando el entre los otros dos actores -Saben que los quiero.

Los tres sonrieron.

-Realmente me gustaría que hubieran más escenas de besos klaine en la serie, así tendría excusa para besarte más seguido -dijo Darren besando los labios de Chris bajo la atenta mirada de Gustin.

-En lo personal me gustaría un giro drástico en este triángulo amoroso, me gustaría que se descubriera que Sebastian no iba tras Blaine sino tras Kurt o algo así, así YO tendría una excusa para probar a Chris- Gustin guiñó un ojo a Chris sabiéndose observado por un celoso Darren.

-Y a mi me gustaría que ustedes dos dejen de fantasear tanto, tenemos trabajo- Chris soltó a ambos y suspiró desganado- Tenemos que filmar la ruptura del Klaine.

-No me gusta esa escena.

-A mí sí- terció Grant al comentario de Darren quien lo miraba con cierto deje de enojo pero camuflado bajo aquella sonrisa inquebrantable.

-Hey Darren, tenemos que filmar- lo apresuró Colfer quien ya estaba esperandolo en la escenografía y Criss lo siguió, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de advertencia a Grant.

Darren Criss y Chris Colfer eran una pareja extraña que se ocultaba de las cámaras con la pantalla de amigos y de que Darren tenía una novia preciosa y aunque aquello último no estaba muy fuera de la realidad pues Colfer es precioso, seguían sin dar a luz su relación pero eso a Grant no era algo que le molestara, es más, a los ojos del público le daba oportunidad con Colfer, el bebé del elenco de Glee.

Sí, Grant Gustin desde que había visto a Chris Colfer en el capítulo Piloto de Glee se había convertido en su fan, siempre pendiente de las noticias sobre su estrella favorita. Cuando se entero que el personaje de Chris tendría pareja y por obvias razones habría besos en la serie, Grant Gustin sintió celos, celos del chico nuevo, el chico starkid.

Cuando vio el primer beso de ellos por su televisor, Fox emitía el capítulo Original Song, Grant sintió ganas de golpear a aquel chico de ojos avellanas y voz impresionante aunque claro, para él, la voz de Chris era mucho mejor.

Cuando vio el tan esperado "Te amo" por las Klainers, Gustin sintió deseos de ahorcar a ese sujeto.

Claro, la relación que pintaban las pantallas no era la que en realidad ambos actores compartían, la realidad, según Grant Gustin, era mucho peor.

Al enterarse de que hacían audiciones para alguien que arruinara el Klaine, fue y audicionó y puso su corazón en su presentación. Se imaginaba, claro está, que su personaje movería el mundo de Kurt pero como se equivocó al enterarse que su objetivo sería Blaine Anderson, personaje del actor que tanto detestaba en Glee, obtenía los solos que quería mientras Chris unos cuantos.

Pero todo esto le importó muy poco al saber que gracias a su personaje los besos Klaine acabarían, eso era un logro aunque momentáneo y eso lo sabía. El verdadero problema era la relación real, aquel CrissColfer que las cámaras no mostraban y no porque no quisieran, sino porque ellos no lo daban a conocer.

Por estas cosas, y muchas más, desde que llegó a Glee su vida social giraba alrededor de Chris Colfer, su futuro novio, ya se imaginaba como las fans los llamarían GrantColfer. Sería épico, sus personajes se odiarían pero ellos serían otro cuento en vida real.

Observaba con una sonrisa la pelea Kurt y Blaine que se llevaba acabo en el set, era tan real que por un momento creyó que eran Chris y Darren peleando. Pueden decirle enfermo, pero siendo sinceros, ¿Quién no hace alguna locura por amor? y Grant Gustin al conocer a Chris Colfer en persona su obsesión había quedado atrás, había sido reemplazada por amor, admiraba a Chris como actor y amaba a Chris como el chico tierno, honesto y alegre que era.

Salió de sus pensamientos al oir nuevamente el sonido de las claquetas golpear y la voz de Ryan dando el visto bueno a la interpretación de ambos.

Se acercó a Chris y entregó un pañuelo pues, como el buen actor que era se había metido tanto en su papel que hasta lágrimas reales había obtenido.

-Gracias- secó sus lágrimas y cubrió parte de su rostro con el pañuelo -detesto que me vean llorar- dijo apenado y Grant enarcó una de sus finas cejas.

-¿Lloras ante las cámaras que sabrás transmitirán esa escena a nivel mundial y te da pena que yo te vea llorar?-

-No me malentiendas, me da pena que me vean llorar en vivo y en directo, si lo ven en pantalla a eso ya me he acostumbrado- sonrió.

Darren se acercó a ellos y pasó uno de sus brazos al rededor de la estrecha cintura de Chris.

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó él a lo que Chris le restó importancia con un gesto de su mano. Darren sonrió observando al chico frente a ellos y besó a Chris y obviamente Colfer no dudo en corresponder.

Grant Gustin observaba esas escenas de celos por parte de Darren Criss muy a menudo, donde el chico Starkid, según él, dejaba en claro que Chris Colfer era su pertenencia y Grant no podía evitar no sonreír forzosamente y repetirse a si mismo su mantra "_No importa que tú lo beses ahora porque soy yo a quien buscará él después"_

O bueno, eso es lo que él esperaba y sabía que si tenía fe y hacìa las cosas bien Dios o algún ser divino se apiadarían de él...

Sólo quedaba esperar a que caiga el telón y que su _actuación_ acabara.

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** wow, no sé de donde salieron todas estas palabras, en serio que no. Aunque si, me encanta el GrantColfer y creo que soy la primera por aquí en escribir algo de esta parejita, con toques de CrissColfer xD

¿Les gustó? Espero que si. No me odien, tienen que admitir que Grant es guapo y está como quiere, tras Blaine va todo el mundo y tras Kurt no va ni el perro de la esquina, al menos déjenme fantasear y poner a alguien tras los huesitos de Chris Colfer –y apuesto a que si hay muchos pretendientes-

Aclaro, AMO AL PERSONAJE DE SEBASTIAN! Lo emparejo tanto con Kurt como con Blaine xD

* * *

><p><em>"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tu seas de ese 13% que si comenta, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" - Autor desconocido.<em>


End file.
